


Happy Anniversary

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Taekwoon didn't expect that he would be given that emerald box with golden crown on it by the stingiest member of their group. But then again, this was the same stingy person who bought him a certain bracelet which photo he posted on a specific date he couldn't remember.





	Happy Anniversary

It was almost midnight already when Wonshik stepped into their dorm, looking like he had just had a jog all the way from his friend’s gym. Taekwoon happened to be relaxing on the couch at the living room, playing with his phone when he heard Wonshik’s greeting to everyone, and he instinctively looked up.

“Oh, _Hyung_ , you’re here,” said Wonshik as he toed off his shoes and walked towards the room he shared with Sanghyuk, adjusting the strap of his duffel bag so that he could take it off easily after.

“It’s easier for manager _hyung_ to pick me up if I stay at dorm instead of my parents’ house,” replied Taekwoon as he looked back at his phone. Wonshik only hummed in return, quickly entering his room as if he didn’t hear what Taekwoon said. Well, Taekwoon would be more surprised if Wonshik listened to him well. That brat only had a teaspoon of concentration when it’s not about the things he loves like making music or his beloved dog.

Wonshik emerged again from inside the room, this time without his bag but with towel and clean clothes in hand.

“Anyway, do you have some time? There’s something I want to discuss with you, but let me take a shower first,” asked Wonsik. Taekwoon raised an eyebrow as he took a peek at the younger, then shrugged.

“Yeah, sure,” he said nonchalantly. Wonshik beamed at that, and immediately entered the bathroom. Out of curiosity, and also partially because he wanted to tease Wonshik a bit, he activated the stopwatch on his phone and continued to scroll through his SNS while waiting for the younger to finish showering.

As Taekwoon expected, Wonshik didn’t take long to shower. His timer said it’s just a little less than 5 minutes, and Taekwoon thought it’s still much better than just 45 seconds.

“Can we talk in your room?” asked Wonshik as he continued to towel his hair. Taekwoon nodded, rolling away from the couch and went ahead towards his room. He let the door open as he turned on the light and moved some boxes with his foot, giving some room for Wonshik to move.

Wonshik entered not long after, closing the door behind him as he swiped the floor with his gaze, trying to find the clearest route from the door to the bed where Taekwoon was sitting at. He walked carefully so that he wouldn't knock any of Taekwoon's stuffs, and then he took a seat beside the elder. As they sat next to each other like that, he noticed that Wonshik seemed to hide something behind him, but Wonshik spoke before Taekwoon got the chance to ask about it.

" _Hyung_ , do you remember what day is today?" asked Wonshik. Taekwoon frowned really deeply at the odd question.

"Friday, _duh_. Why?" asked Taekwoon back. Wonshik looked a bit flustered over Taekwoon's answer, scratching his temple as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well… Whatever, um. Anyway, I have something I want to give to you," said Wonshik, fidgeting a bit, as he pulled out whatever it was that he hid.

It was a small gift bag; but the emerald green paper and the gold lettering at the center made Taekwoon widened his eyes in surprise.

"Wonshik, that's—"

"Not exactly my watch, unfortunately," cut Wonshik quickly as he placed the bag on Taekwoon's lap.

"The one I'm having right now contains too much memories so I can't give it to you, but getting the exact same model feels kinda weird somehow," he explained further.

Old or new, Taekwoon was still shocked over the fact that Wonshik _actually_ gave him the luxurious watch he often tried to take from the younger's wrist. He was joking, most of the times, but he didn't expect Wonshik to actually gave him one. Plus, this is the oh so stingy Wonshik who never offered to pay for their meals or treat them anything good despite all the sponsorships he gave to his producing and dance crews.

But then again, this is also the Wonshik who gave him a Swarovski bracelet that matched with his own out of the blue. Marketing gimmick for their album or not, he still bought that with his own money.

"I… don't think that I should…" Taekwoon hesitated as he picked up the bag from his lap, intending to return it to Wonshik. "Isn't it really expensive? You shouldn't give something like this to me."

"Huh? But don't you want my watch, _Hyung_? How many times had you tried to take it from my wrist?" asked Wonshik with his usual dumb face.

At this point, Taekwoon didn't know whether Wonshik was faking it or if he really was _that_ dumb. How could he didn't notice that Taekwoon was joking, was only teasing him for buying such luxury item while he barely ever treated them for food?

"Open it, _Hyung_. I bet you'll like it," encouraged Wonshik with a wide grin. It made Taekwoon felt like he's having a headache. Still, even if he was against whatever things Wonshik was trying to pull, he found it hard to refuse him.

Hesitantly, Taekwoon took out the cream box from the bag, opening it carefully to reveal the elegant emerald box with the golden crown beneath. He looked up to Wonshik, who smiled and gestured him to just go ahead and opened it. With a long exhale to calm his nerves, Taekwoon finally opened the lid.

The watch had the same bracelet design with the one Wonshik had, but the dial was colored in royal blue with some golden accents. Instantly, Taekwoon got reminded of Starlights looking at those colors.

"Do you like it?" asked Wonshik, still with that gentle smile on his lips. Taekwoon nodded slowly, eyes still fixed at the watch.

"Why don't you try it on? See if the bracelet fits," suggested Wonshik, and Taekwoon nodded again. Gently, he pulled off the watch from its cushion and wrapped it around his wrist.

"It's perfect fit," said Taekwoon as he traced his fingers along the bracelet. "Wait, how did you know? This has to be customized to fit perfectly like this, right?"

"That's the wonder of living with someone for over 6 years; you'll know many small details about them," replied Wonshik smugly, and Taekwoon pouted a bit for that. For some reasons, he felt a bit offended. Well, partially because of the money gun incident. No, it's exactly because of the money gun incident.

"Well, thanks. I'll use it well and treasure it for sure," said Taekwoon, making Wonshik beamed brightly.

"I don't know if they'll allow you to wear it during your military service, but… at least, until then, please wear it and remember about us always," said Wonshik. He looked mellow and that made him looked so young and adorable. Before he realized it, Taekwoon had already raised his hand and softly stroke the slightly long locks.

"Thanks, Wonshik. I mean it," said Taekwoon again, more solemnly this time. Then, since Wonshik was looking at him like he was about to cry, he couldn't resist to tease him a bit, "Are you going to cry?"

"No!" denied Wonshik strongly, chuckling and laughing along with Taekwoon.

"By the way, why today? You know I asked it for my birthday present, and now is either too soon or too late," asked Taekwoon once their laughs died down. Wonshik scratched his not itchy nape, somewhat nervous about his answer.

"Well… Today is April 19, so I just thought—Um, nevermind. I just… want to give it to you today," said Wonshik. Before Taekwoon could ask him further, Wonshik had stood up and quickly walked out from the room.

“Happy anniversary, _Hyung_ ,” said Wonshik right before he closed the door, face flushed to the tip of his ears.

Taekwoon could only sit stunned on his place, flabbergasted at Wonshik’s action and words. Happy anniversary? Anniversary for what? Taekwoon couldn’t remember anything happening on 19 April at all.

Still, in the end, he chose not to fuss too much about it and simply chose to take off his watch and stash it carefully. As he pulled the night table drawer open to put down the watch’s box, his eyes caught a navy box with silver swan on the lid. That was when he realized something, and he quickly put the watch away so he could take his phone to check.

He scrolled down his own Instagram feed until he found the post he was looking for, and he immediately checked the date.

> _Ravi-ya, thanks!!! Showing off the present from my dongsaeng_ _  
>  _ _April 19, 2017_

Taekwoon felt his whole face heated up as he plopped down to the bed, feeling partially embarrassed and partially ecstatic at the younger’s sappiness.

Not wanting to go all the way to Wonshik’s shared room and possibly embarrassing himself in front of Sanghyuk (and possibly, Jaehwan as well), Taekwoon opted to messaged Wonshik instead of talking to him directly. He typed and retyped the message several times until he finally gave up and sent a simple one instead.

_Happy anniversary too, my dear R_

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Taek probably bought that watch himself but let a shipper fantasize okay~


End file.
